tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppet King Strikes Again/Transcript
Prologue: The super villains' lair Slade walks right up to Puppet King's motionless body lying on the floor. Slade: "Puppet King, I see your mission to control the bodies of the Teen Titans was a complete disaster strike." Flashback to season 1 episode 107: "Switched"......... Puppet King: "NOOOOOOOOOO, the magic, without it, I'm just a-" Puppet King becomes very stiff and motionless. End flashback sequence......... Slade: "Well, now's my chance to bring you back to life." Slade uses his evil magical powers to bring Puppet King back to life. Puppet King: "I'm back and alive, now's my chance to do all of it again." Slade: "Good plan, Puppet King, now go out there and do the job." Cut back to Teen Titans Headquarters........ Robin: "Alright, Titans, time to deal them out." The Teen Titans and Titans East deal out their cards to play Go Fish. Starfire: "Do you have any dolphins, Raven?" Raven: "Go fish." Starfire fishes out a dolphin card. Starfire: "Perfect match." Beast Boy: "Hey, Robin, you got any hermit crabs?" Robin: "Yep, I sure do." Robin gives Beast Boy another hermit crab card. Beast Boy: "Sweet, I got a pair." Cyborg: "You got any clown fish?" Terra: "Go fish." Cyborg fishes around in the pile of cards and finds a clown fish card. Cyborg: "Alright, I found a matching pair." Speedy: "You got any octopuses?" Aqualad: "Sure do." Aqualad gives Speedy an octopus card. Speedy: "Wow, super thrilling." Bumblebee: "You guys got any jellyfishes?" Mas: "No." Menos: "Ve pez." ("Go Fish.") Bumblebee fishes around in the pile of cards and finds a jellyfish card. Bumblebee: "Perfectly good match." Hot Spot: "You got any seahorses?" Wildebeest: "I sure do." Wildebeest gives Hot Spot a seahorse card. Starfire: "It is now time to announce the winners of this card game." Aqualad: "Well, it looks like we're all winners." Beast: "Yahoo, I knew we would win the game!" Siren Wailing Robin: "Titans, trouble, everybody follow me, let's go!" Fade to a black screen............ [Teen Titans New Theme Music In Background] Beast Boy: I can obey the traffic rules Teen Titans I can eat anything without likes or dislikes Teen Titans earthquakes, lightning, thunderstorms grammar, algebra, science and history there's nothing I'm terrified of Teen Titans, go Continues In Background go on over and call my name Teen Titans all of your troubles will disappear Teen Titans let's use schedule patrol let's not lose control losing is hopeless Teen Titans, go (spoken) "1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, go, Teen Titans, alright!" Scene 1: The downtown Jump City Streets/Fighting against Puppet King Terra: "So who's the super villain this time?" Beast Boy: "We don't know, Terra, but whoever it is, he must be around someplace." Puppet King: (off screen) "Yes, and that would be me." Cyborg: "Puppet King?!?" Beast Boy: "But that's not possible!" Starfire: "Raven and I have defeated you not too long ago!" Terra: "So that's Puppet King, alright, I understand." Robin: "Look, Puppet King, we don't know how it happened, but you shouldn't have come back sooner or later, we're still ready to take you down." Aqualad: "So is this gonna go silent?" Speedy: "Or is this gonna get loud?" Robin: "Titans, go!" The Teen Titans and Titans East begin fighting against Puppet King.. Robin: "Hiyah, Hiyah!" Cyborg: "Take this and that!" Starfire: "And some of this and some of that!" Beast Boy transforms from a cheetah to a pelican to a skunk and a tyrannosaurus. Raven: "Alright, Puppet King, it's time to get a taste of my own magic powers." Raven: "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven's powers levitate 2 metal crates, which hits Puppet King once. Aqualad: "1 little tidal wave can't hurt!" Aqualad uses his tidal wave powers, which knocks Puppet King down once. Puppet King: "Nice try, and now it's time for the magic remote control." Puppet King activates his magic remote control and causes the spirit thingies to be released. Cyborg's spirit thingy goes into the Cyborg Puppet, Starfire's spirit thingy goes into the Starfire Puppet, Terra's spirit thingy goes into the Terra Puppet, Aqualad's spirit thingy goes into the Aqualad Puppet, Speedy's spirit thingy goes into the Speedy Puppet, Bumblebee's spirit thingy goes into the Bumblebee Puppet, Hot Spot's spirit thingy goes into the Hot Spot Puppet, Wildebeest's spirit thingy goes into the Wildebeest Puppet and Mas Y Menos Spirit Thingies go into the Mas Y Menos Puppets, but unfortunately, Robin's spirit thingy goes into Beast Boy's body and Beast Boy's spirit thingy goes into Robin's body. Robin (in Beast Boy's body) and Beast Boy (in Robin's body) walk around with Puppet King nowhere in sight. Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Alright, so the coast is clear right now, but--oh my word, Speedy, Terra, Bumblebee and the others, Robin, what are we gonna do about-" Robin (in Beast Boy's body) turns on the light switch. Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Beast Boy?!?" Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Robin?!? dude, you're me, AAAAAAAAAAH! and I'm you!" Fade to another black screen....... Cartoon Network Announcer: "Don't go away, 'cause Teen Titans will be right back, right after these commercial breaks." Commercial Break # 1 Commercial Break # 2 Cartoon Network Announcer: "And now, back to Teen Titans, on Cartoon Network." Outside the Jump City back alley Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Dude, this is bad luck, very seriously bad luck!" Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Alright, so what's the problem?" Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Well, you see? Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Bumblebee and the others are trapped inside little wooden puppets of themselves while Puppet King is taking control of their real bodies, but you and I are trapped in the wrong bodies and-" Robin (in Beast Boy's body):"Beast Boy, try to stay calm, we need to find some ways to fix this problem." Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "But what if they try to find both of us? what if our good friends are doomed for the rest of their entire life? what if I'm stuck looking like this for a very long time?" Zap And Crash Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "We're in so much trouble." Suddenly, Zombie Aqualad's tidal wave approaches them. Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Aqualad!" Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "You mean Zombie Aqualad, run for it!" Robin (in Beast Boy's body) and Beast Boy (in Robin's body) run away from the tidal wave. Beast Boy (in Robin's body) rides along on Robin's/his R Cycle while Robin (in Beast Boy's body) moves around as a Cheetah, 'til they reach the super villain's lair. Puppet King: "Search and destroy, my puppet army, I don't want another audience waiting." The zombified Titans make their leave. Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Alright, Beast Boy, now's our chance." Robin (in Beast Boy's body) and Beast Boy (in Robin's body) enter the super villain's lair. Puppet King: "Go, my Puppets, after them." Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "Not so fast, Puppet King!" Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "You're not getting away with it!" The 2 body switched Titan boys begin fighting against Puppet King, but eventually begin dodging against the zombified Titans as well. Robin (in Beast Boy's body) begins transforming into various animal critters. Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "Terra, I don't wanna fight against you." Zombie Terra gets more closer and closer. Beast Boy (in Robin's body): "But I can if I want." Beast Boy (in Robin's body) dodges Terra's powerful attacks. Puppet King: "Good, very good, now for the grand ceremony." Aqualad Puppet: "Ceremony?" Speedy Puppet: "What kind of ceremony?" Terra Puppet: "I don't know any ceremony." Puppet King: "The Puppet King is once again in command." Robin (in Beast Boy's body): "No way!" Robin (in Beast Boy's body) transforms into a falcon and swoops down and destroys Puppet King's remote control. Puppet King: "My remote control!" Puppet King's evil powers begin draining away. Puppet King: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Suddenly, something very exciting happens, the zombified Titans are now back to their normal selves and Robin and Beast Boy are back in their own bodies. Beast Boy: "Dude, I'm me again, and you're you." Bumblebee: "And we're back to our normal selves again." Aqualad: "Thanks to you guys." Terra: "You go, boys." Cyborg: "Now let's all go back home to the tower for dinner tonight and I can make whatever I like and whatever BB likes." Starfire: "I believe that the battle has won again." Raven: "Well, so far so good." Fade to another black screen...... End Production Credits Directed by Michael Chang Written by Amy Wolfram Voice Cast Member Credits Scott Menville as Robin (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Hynden Walch as Starfire (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Tara Charendoff as Raven (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Khary Payton as Cyborg (voice) Greg Cipes as Beast Boy (voice) Beast Boy:'T-E-E-N T-I-T-A-N-S, Teen Titans, let's go' Ashley Johnson as Terra (voice) Mike Erwin as Speedy (voice) Wil Wheaton as Aqualad (voice) T'Keyah Keymah as Bumblebee (voice) Freddie Rodriguez as Mas Y Menos (voices) Bumper Robinson as Hot Spot (voice) Dee Bradley Baker as Wildebeest (voice)' Ron Perlman as Slade (voice) Tracey Walter as Puppet King (voice) Category:Teen Titans season 6 episode scripts Category:Transcripts